guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Loup ibérique
brouillon Le Loup ibérique, anciennement appelé Loup d'Espagne, est une sous-espèce du loup gris endémique de la péninsule ibérique. En raison des différences de morphologie et de comportement, il est décrit, en 1907, par Ángel Cabrera Latorre comme une sous-espèce distincte, Canis lupus signatusÁngel Cabrera: Los lobos de España. In: Boletín de la Real Sociedad Española de Historia Natural. Tomo VII. Nr. 3, 1907, pp. 193–198.. Aujourd'hui, cependant, il est supposé que la plupart du temps le loup ibérique appartient à la même sous-espèce que le loup eurasien (lupus Canis lupus)Claudio Sillero-Zubiri: Family Canidae (Dogs). In: Don E. Wilson, Russell A. Mittermeier (Hrsg.): Handbook of the Mammals of the World. Band 1: Carnivores. Lynx Edicions, Barcelona 2009, ISBN 978-84-96553-49-1, S. 352–446, hier p. 413.. Autrefois présent presque partout au sud des Pyrénées, en voie d'extinction dans les années 1970, sa population actuelle au niveau de la péninsule progresse. Le recensement de 2003 a estimé la population totale ibérique à 2.000 loups. Mais en 2018 le nombre de loups doit avoisiner les 2.500 individus, dont environ 300 pour le nord du Portugal. Ils sont surtout répartis au nord du Douro. Hélas au sud sa population est fragmentée et menacée, bien qu'étant une espèce protégée. Le loup est l'une des espèces les plus représentatives de notre faune européenne et contribue à la préservation notre patrimoine naturel. L'Espagne est, après la Roumanie (et sans compter la Russie), le pays d'Europe avec le plus grand nombre de loups, mais il doit repeupler toutes les zones où il a été exterminé. Le Loup ibérique est un loup de taille moyenne; les mâles atteignent jusqu'à 70 cm de hauteur et 50 kg. Le pelage a des taches sombres sur la queue, antérieure et croisée à l'origine du nom latin de cette sous-espèce. Les loups en Espagne sont à la mode et d'actualité et pour cette raison, par amour de ce pays, nous voulons parler du sujet et de l'histoire étroite en Espagne entre le loup et l'homme[https://www.loboinfo.es/lobos-espana Loups en Espagne et son histoire à ce jour.]. C'est un animal sauvage qui a pu se réfugier dans leurs montagnes depuis le début du XXe siècle. Désormais il va retourner où il a déjà vécu. Les loups sont dans la péninsule ibérique depuis plus beaucoup plus de 5.000 siècles. L'[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homo_antecessor Homo antecessor] y vit aussi depuis cette époque ou un peu plus. A la fin de l'époque préhistorique, le loup incarne une divinité. Il existe de nombreuses formes de vénération liées à sa chasse. Étroitement associé à des pratiques et traditions païennes, l' ours, comme le loup, et leurs cultes vont être combattus par l'Église catholique. Désormais certains catholiques se souviennent de saint François d'Assise et de son frère, le loup. Ce symbole de nos peuples indo-européens va retourner où il a déjà vécu, car il temps de mettre un terme aux ravages de certains hommes sur notre faune et notre flore. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * UN ANCÊTRE M'NEU DE LEUS . Quand j'étais enfant le père de ma grand-mère paternelle avait un herbier et se soignait par les plantes et ... Il est décédé à 88 ans, même s'il était tisserand et la période 1940/1944 pendant laquelle il était recherché par nazis car maire du Front Populaire. Il me parlait de Jaurès et des idées socialistes, mais aussi m'avait donné les Mémoires d'un de ses parents, volontaire de l'An II devenu chef de bataillon d'artillerie et qui avait été l'un des Cent Mille Fils de Saint Louis en Espagne. Celui qui me semblait encore plus étonnant c'est que dans sa famille de paysans et tisseurs picards il avait un grand-père meneur de loups. L'homme était charbonnier dans les bois d'Origny-Sainte-Benoîte. Jadis la forêt d’Auriniacum était sans doute consacrée à Aurinia, divinité sylvestre dont le nom est à l’origine du nom d’Origny. Vers 1800 les zones boisées étaient plus vastes et encore peuplées de loups. L'homme n'était en rien un personnage légendaire. Son influence sur les loups n'était en rien surnaturelle. Il avait du élever des louveteaux orphelins et devenus adultes ils étaient l'équivalent des premiers chiens domestiqués à la préhistoire. Cet ancêtre était guérisseur, mais il inspirait la terreur à des paysans craintifs. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * MORPHOLOGIE . Tête large et massive, museau aux lèvres blanches et petits yeux jaunes en oblique. C'est le loup ibérique !!! Les loups ibériques mâles mesurent entre 130 à 180 centimètres de longueur, tandis que les femelles mesurent de 130 à 160 centimètres. Les mâles adultes pèsent habituellement de 30 à 50 kg et les femelles de 20 à 35 kg. La tête est grande et solide, avec de petites oreilles triangulaires et des yeux obliques de couleur jaunâtre. Le museau présente une région blanche autour de la bouche. Le manteau est de coloration hétérogène qui varie du marron jaunâtre au grisâtre mélangé au noir, en particulier sur l’arrière. Dans la partie antérieure des pattes de devant, ils possèdent une bande longitudinale noire. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * REPRODUCTION . La saison des amours commence à la fin de l'hiver jusqu'au début du printemps (février à mars). Après une période de gestation de 2 mois, naît une portée de 3 à 8 petits. Comme ils sont sans défense, la mère reste dans un lieu sûr où ils sont nourris avec de la nourriture apportée par le reste de la meute de loups. Dès octobre, ils commencent à accompagner la meute dans ses déplacements. Les loups atteignent la maturité sexuelle à l’âge de 2 ans. À 10 ans ils sont considérés comme âgés, mais ils peuvent atteindre les 17 ans en captivité. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ALIMENTATION . Leur alimentation est très variée, selon l'existence ou non de proies sauvages et de plusieurs types de pâturages dans chaque région. La vie collective leur permet de chasser des animaux plus grands qu'eux. Leurs proies sont habituellement le sanglier, le chevreuil, le cerf, le lapin ainsi que divers petits rongeurs, ils peuvent aussi pécher en cas de nécessité. Au cours des 40 dernières années, du fait de la grande migration des gens de la campagne vers les villes, on assiste à la régénération de la flore dans les anciennes zones agricoles et à l'énorme augmentation de la faune qui y vit. Cela fait des proies pour les loups ibériques, qui adorent la viande de chevreuil et de sanglier[http://www.lobopedia.es/lobo-iberico-espana/ El lobo ibérico en España]. En Espagne, pays pauvre, il n'y a pas le phénomène des 50.000 gros animaux de notre cheptel massacrés par des chiens. Donc comme les loups mangent des chevaux, des ânes, des moutons, des vaches, et même des poulets les éleveurs s'en plaignent. Mais comme en Italie ils ont des gros chiens très efficaces. En France le loup est presque toujours montré du doigt en cas d'attaque. Pourtant les chiens errants sont, 100 fois plus souvent (selon Science et Vie), les véritables responsables. Car, il y a des compensations financières beaucoup plus importantes qu'en Espagne et au Portugal, pays où l'on ne classe pas attaques de loups les attaques de chiens. Animal pragmatique, il mange aussi des cadavres. * * * * * * * * * * HISTOIRE DU LOUP EN ESPAGNE ET AU PORTUGAL . Les loups en Espagne ont occupé une grande partie des terres au sud des Pyrénées jusqu'au début du XXe siècle. Cependant, à partir de cette époque, ils ont connu une persécution systématique et une série d'obstacles indirects pour le bon développement de leurs populations[https://www.loboinfo.es/lobos-espana Loups en Espagne et son histoire à ce jour.]. Après des siècles d’acharnement ayant failli le faire disparaître en Europe, le loup est sauvé in extremis par une protection légale, notamment par une protection au niveau européen par la Convention de Berne (1979) transcrite dans le droit français en 1989. Le loup est inscrit dans les annexes II et IV de la directive Habitats Faune Flore de l’Union européenne (92/43/CEE), au titre d’espèce prioritaire. Cela signifie que dans la péninsule ibérique - comme en France - on doit veiller à la conservation de l’espèce et de ses habitats. * * * * * Du temps de la préhistoire : qui est le gibier ? . L'[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homo_antecessor Homo antecessor] est le nom donné à des restes humains découverts récemment à Atapuerca en Espagne. Il s'agit d'une espèce éteinte du genre Homo ayant vécu en Europe méridionale entre 1,2 et 0,7 million d’années avant notre ère (Calabriense, Pléistocène précoce). C'est l'ancêtre probable de la lignée Homo heidelbergensis - H. neanderthalensis. Une fois introduit, ou formé, le loup comme espèce, en Eurasie pendant le Pléistocène, il y a près d'un million d'années, il ne faut pas longtemps pour que les ancêtres des loups gris atteignent la péninsule Ibérique, sous la forme du Canis lupus mosbachensis. Les dates concernent les restes trouvés ne signifient pas que les chercheurs ont découvert précisément les plus anciens. Des références eurasiennes pour les loups ont près d'un million d'années, on peut donc supposer que dans la péninsule ibérique le loup est présent depuis cette période ou en tous les cas beaucoup plus de 500.000 ans. Ce sont les données minimales, étayées non pas par des hypothèses, sinon par la science[https://www.historiaveterinaria.org/update/lobo-en-espana-1456741115.pdf Lobos en España, Jaume Camps i Rabadà (vétérinaire)]. A l'origine l'Homo neanderthalensis n'a pas de relation avec les loups qui sont pour lui un gibier, ou un danger. La péninsule Ibérique est peuplée à cette époque par des animaux qui ont disparu aujourd'hui, tels que les mammouths, les rhinocéros laineux, les hippopotames, l'ours des cavernes, des grands herbivores, des girafes, mais aussi de nombreux félins, ancêtres des lions et des tigres, par les hyènes géantes...[https://www.historiaveterinaria.org/update/lobo-en-espana-1456741115.pdf Lobos en España, Jaume Camps i Rabadà (vétérinaire)]. Lobos en España, de Jaume Camps i Rabadà, nous parlent des trois sous-espèces de canidés plus ou moins liés aux loups ibériques : Les Canis falconeri étaient des canidés de la taille du loup mais sans relation directe avec lui, d'environ 30 kg, de poids, et sont les ancêtres possibles du lycao, chien sauvage africain. Les Canis etruscus sont beaucoup plus petits, car ils doivent peser seulement environ 10 kg, et moins sociable que les Canis falconeri. Ils chassent individuellement. Ils sont semblables aus coyotes, et ils sont même censés être leurs ancêtres. Le Cuon alpinus habite la péninsule des milliers d'années plus tard que les deux précédents. Il ressemble à un renard et un chacal, mais il est génétiquement très séparé du loup. La taxonomie actuelle ne le considère pas comme du genre Canis, mais il occupe la même niche. En raison de sa ressemblance canine il est appelé chien rouge. Il pèse entre 10 et 25 kg selon le sexe et l'habitat, est sociable, car il chasser en groupe[https://www.historiaveterinaria.org/update/lobo-en-espana-1456741115.pdf Lobos en España, Jaume Camps i Rabadà (vétérinaire)]. * * * * * Les relations entre les hommes et les loups . Les ADN du chien et du loup sont pratiquement identiques (avec moins de 0.3% de différence). Selon les sources consultées, il y a entre dix et quinze mille ans l'homme a commencé à apprivoiser des Canis Lupus, pour garder les troupeaux et l'accompagner à la chasse ou à la guerre. Les HAM (hommes anatomiquement modernes) ont adopté des louveteaux, pour la première fois. Ils les ont élevés, les ont fait se reproduire, en choisissant ceux qui acquièrent des caractéristiques différentes des loups[https://www.historiaveterinaria.org/update/lobo-en-espana-1456741115.pdf Lobos en España, Jaume Camps i Rabadà (vétérinaire)]. Les zones, où les premiers contacts sont été initiés, sont les zones qu'habitent les HAM. A la limite de l'Afrique et du continent eurasien (la côte orientale de la Méditerranée et la Mésopotamie). En Afrique par contre la domestication n'a pas lieu. D'ailleurs le chien n'est pas présent partout. En Europe les louveteaux adoptés sont plus nombreux et la domestication réussi. Car les loups ont une variabilité génétique très élevée. Ils peuvent s'adapter à des centaines d'activités nouvelles. Ils offrent la plus grande diversification de formes, de tailles, ainsi que des compétences et caractères variés. Les premiers résultats de restes, dûment confirmés comme étant des chiens, sont d'avant du néolithique. Parmi les différentes découvertes, nous devons souligner celle d'un chiot qui est à côté de la main et près du genou d'une femme, à Ein-Mallaha (Israël), de 13.000 à 14.000 ans. Quoi qu'il en soit, les premiers contacts et l'adoption, jusqu'à l'obtention d'une nouvelle espèce, doivent avoir eu lieu des milliers d'années avant cela. Par des études de génome, il est évident qu'ils ont commencé il y a plus de 40.000 ans, il se peut même qu'il y ait environ 100.000 ans... Il y a des constatations de loups déjà chiens, dans beaucoup d'autres endroits, en Eurasie, et même en Amérique. Il y a des grottes, et des gouffres, avec des restes de chiens qui vont de 18.000 à 10.000 ans avant notre époqque. Dans l'ordre chronologique: Oberkassel (Allemagne), Palegawra (Irak), Ein Mallaha (Israël), Starr carr (Angleterre), Eliseevichi (Russie), Jaguar Cave (États-Unis)[https://www.historiaveterinaria.org/update/lobo-en-espana-1456741115.pdf Lobos en España, Jaume Camps i Rabadà (vétérinaire)]. Dans la péninsule ibérique, on trouve souvent des ossements de chiens pré-néolitiques. Pour que ces changements osseux, par rapport au loup, existent, il faut que se soit écoulées de nombreuses années de sélection par les hommes ... C'est le cas sur le site de Marizulo à Urnieta (Guipúzcoa). Des restes de chiens plus petits que le loup sont trouvés dans ces sites antiques. Les données archéologiques nous permettent de comparer, avec des données claires, ces modifications visibles du fait de la domestication[https://www.historiaveterinaria.org/update/lobo-en-espana-1456741115.pdf Lobos en España, Jaume Camps i Rabadà (vétérinaire)]. * * * * * Du temps de l'Antiquité : un dieu . Le loup incarne la divinité chthonienne, la fécondité, et apparaît souvent comme une infirmière de personnes importantes dans l'histoire des gens qui l'adorent. La déesse mère apparaît souvent liée au loup et à son tour à l'étoile de la nuit, la lune et ses déesses, comme Artémis ou Athéna qui prennent parfois la forme de loups. Le loup est aussi un animal associé à la déesse lunaire Hecate. Le loup est un symbole de la lumière, un symbole céleste, associé à des divinités solaires comme Apollon. Il représente les qualités de force et de valeur, et apparaîtra dans de nombreux mythes fondateurs des villes, des dynasties et des clans[https://santuariodelalba.wordpress.com/2016/12/30/los-celtas-y-el-lobo/ Simbologia del Lobo: el Maestro Guerrero El Santuario del Alba]. Dans la tradition gréco-romaine, le loup est l'une des formes de Zeus, Lykaios à qui des sacrifices sont faits, pour mettre fin aux sécheresses et aux pestes naturelles de toute espèce. * * * * * Le roi de la faune européenne . Le loup gris est l'un des animaux les plus emblématiques de l'Europe. Il est honoré du temps de l'Antiquité par tous les anciens peuples de l'Europe. Le loup est le symbole du pouvoir, comme le lion en Afrique. Il protège et détruit. Une sorte de roi de la faune européenne. C'est aussi le seul véritable prédateur organisé capable de rivaliser avec l'homme. En fait, les loups vivent en meutes comme l'homme du temps des chasseurs-cueilleurs. C'est un temps un adversaire. L'homme étudie son organisation sociale hiérarchique et sa capacité à utiliser toutes les ressources de la chasse en meute pour assurer la survie du clan. Toutefois les loups forment généralement des groupes qui ne sont pas supérieurs en nombre à ceux correspondant à une famille[https://santuariodelalba.wordpress.com/2016/12/30/los-celtas-y-el-lobo/ Simbologia del Lobo: el Maestro Guerrero El Santuario del Alba]. * * * * * La Loba, fondatrice des dynasties, des tribus et des clans . - statue de la louve allaitant Romulus et Rémus, fondateurs de Rome.]] Le loup apparaît dans de nombreux mythes fondateurs des villes, des dynasties et des clans. Romulus et Remus sont le résultat d'une relation clandestine entre Mars, dieu de la guerre, et une vestale. En raison de cette pénombre sur leurs origines, les jumeaux sont jetés dans le Tibre pour les liquider. Mais les eaux les emmenent à la grotte de Lupercal, où un grand loup les a accueillis et allaités. Quand les deux frères fondent Rome, sa mère adoptive brille comme un symbole de la ville et une expression symbolique du courage et des griffes destructrices de l'Empire romain. Dans le Lupercal, fête romaine de la fertilité, le loup mythique maternel a été honoré[https://santuariodelalba.wordpress.com/2016/12/30/los-celtas-y-el-lobo/ Simbologia del Lobo: el Maestro Guerrero El Santuario del Alba]. Le loup reste le symbole de Rome, symbole de fertilité et de protection. A Rome, la porte de la maison des jeunes mariés est encore frottée de graisse de loup pour apporter le bonheur. Il faut noter aussi noter que les prostituées romaines sont surnommées lupa : "las lobas", un terme qui est à l'origine du mot lupanar. * * * * * Au moyen âge : guerre contre le loup . L'Homme contre le loup: Une guerre de deux mille ans * * * * * Les massacres en masse des loups ibériques (1830 - 1980) . ou les loups en Espagne sont rares et très sévèrement punis.]] L'Espagne est l'un des derniers refuges des loups ibériques dans l'Union européenne. La population du loup ibérique se remet lentement des pertes subies jusqu'aux années 1970. A cette époque il reste dans toute l'Espagne environ 400 à 500 loups. Aujourd'hui ils sont environ 2000 à 3000, soit près de 30% des loups européens. Il y a de nombreuses raisons d'augmenter la population de ces loups[http://www.lobopedia.es/lobo-iberico-espana/ El lobo ibérico en España]. Jusqu'au début des années 1970, le loup ibérique est considéré comme un fléau en Espagne, et le gouvernement paie des récompenses à ceux qui les traquent. À cette époque, beaucoup de gens considèrent le loup en Espagne comme la preuve que le pays est arriéré et ils citent comme exemple la France et la Grande-Bretagne qui ont réussi à éradiquer ce fléau. Une loi votée par le prince des Asturies, en 1816, offre déjà des récompense aux tueurs de loups adultes et assassins de louveteaux. L'historien Juan Pablo Torrente constate que la chasse aux loups, ours et lynx, représente en termes absolus et relatifs, une source importante de richesse pour les populations locales. Il est vrai que les paysans espagnols sont exploités par les grands propriétaires et surtout l'Eglise, notamment avant leur expulsion les Jésuites. Le chasseur de loups est une figure respectée dans les campagnes ibériques jusqu'à il y a relativement peu de temps. Toutes sortes de pièges ingénieux sont utilisés au cours des siècles pour piéger les loups. Mais cela a bien changé. * * * * * * * * * * CONSERVATION ET MENACES . Le loup ibérique, canis lupus signatus, a son état de conservation classé « En danger » en raison de : La chasse : Bien qu'étant une espèce protégée dans l'Europe entière, le loup est craint par les gens dans la Péninsule ibérique depuis longtemps. La prétendue férocité du loup et la prédation d'animaux d’élevage a abouti à la chasse systématique et illégale de ces canidés aujourd'hui en voie d’extinction. La destruction de son habitat : actuellement la chasse est interdite mais le loup est encore menacé par la destruction de la végétation native et la construction de grandes infrastructures, comme les autoroutes qui fragmentent les habitats. La baisse du nombre de proies naturelles du loup, comme le sanglier, le chevreuil et le cerf obligeant les loups à attaquer des animaux domestiques et entrer en conflit avec les populations rurales (il peut s'adapter à des territoires variés et s'est ainsi installé dans les plaines de monoculture de maïs). De nos jours, l'espèce doit être respectée pour autant qu'elle ne soit pas en conflit avec les intérêts humains. La chasse ne constitue donc plus une menace pour le loup ibérique[http://www.lobopedia.es/lobo-iberico-espana/ El lobo ibérico en España]. En Espagne, au sud de la vallée du fleuve Douro la protection est beaucoup plus forte car les populations de loups ibériques sont beaucoup plus fragiles[http://www.lobopedia.es/lobo-iberico-espana/ El lobo ibérico en España]. Désormais, en Espagne, le loup ibérique est perçu comme un animal qui doit être protégé. Des millions de maisons en Espagne dans les années 70 ont été captivés par sa série télévisée, L'homme et la terre, avec le loup comme vedette du spectacle. Son réalisateur, Felix Rodriguez de la Fuente a réussi à convaincre le gouvernement de Franco de mettre fin à l'extermination de l'animal. Cette protection partielle lui a permis de se reproduire et de partir à la reconquête de nombreuses régions de la péninsule. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * EN CAPTIVITÉ . Le loup ibérique fait l'objet d'un programme européen pour les espèces menacées (EEP) de l'Association européenne des zoos et aquariums. Ce programme est coordonné par le zoo de Barcelone1. Le parc zoologique de Paris détient 4 spécimens2 de Canis lupus signatus présentés au public. Ils sont maintenus dans un "double enclos" permettant ainsi une séparation en cas de conflit grave ou de l'accueil de nouveaux individus. Ils sont aisément observables3. Le parc zoologique de Lisieux (Cerza) détient aussi quelques loups ibériques. Le Centre de sauvegarde du loup ibérique, près de Mafra, au Portugal, détient une dizaine d'individus adultes, et quelques jeunes * * * * * * * * * * BÉNÉFICES POUR L'ENVIRONNEMENT . Le loup ibérique est une sous-espèce quasi-menacée selon l’UICN (Union Internationale pour la Conservation de la Nature). La pullulation actuelle des ongulées sauvages en Europe occidentale est liée à l'absence de grand prédateur, comme le loup, et cause de nombreux dégâts aux cultures et aux boisements forestiers. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * NOTES . Catégorie:Mammifère (nom vernaculaire) Catégorie:Nom de mammifère ambigu Catégorie:Loup dans la culture Catégorie:Culte et liturgie Catégorie:Massif de montagne d'Espagne Catégorie:Géographie de la Cantabrie Catégorie:Géographie des Asturies Catégorie:Géographie de Castille-et-León Catégorie:Géographie de la Galice Catégorie:Canidae Catégorie:Faune endémique d'Europe Catégorie:Parc naturel du Portugal Catégorie:Zoologie